A Romantic Friendship
by wizardfromhogwarts
Summary: Uriah and Tris are all happy and loved up, but Four, obviously having feelings about Tris, tries to make his move on her. But how does she react?
1. Start of Something

"Heads up, Tris!"

I looked around to see Uriah running down the corridor towards me, a ball in his hand. I registered what he said, and jumped out of the way just in time as he blundered past me, throwing the ball to his older brother, Zeke.

"Hey, watch out. You could have run me over!" I said in mock anger. He ran over to me, smiling. He mock punched me in the shoulder. "Hey, you're strong. It would take a couple hundred trucks to knock you over"

"I think that was meant to be a compliment" I smiled at him and took his hand. "Come on, let's go get dinner!"

We walked into the cafeteria together, and went over to Christina and Will, who were busy in discussion over something pointless, I should imagine.

"What's up, Will?" Uriah and Will became quite close after Uriah and I became friends. Uriah started to spend a lot of time with me, just talking and being an overall good guy. It turns out we have a lot in common, and in all honesty, I really like him.

"Hey, Uriah, i'm good. What about you?" Replied Will, him and Uriah getting into conversation. This left me and Christina to chat.

"Hey, Tris. Good day?" She said, raising her eyebrows suggestively then looking over to Uriah and back at me. She knew things before I even did, and she can see how much I like him.

"Yeah. Good day" I said, heat flooding my cheeks at my obvious attachment to Uriah. She just chuckled and we began to talk about nothing in particular.

"Hey, Tris, you did good in training today" All the conversation died at the table, we all looked round to see Four looking down at me, his serious expression on his face softer than usual, but still stony and guarded.

"Uh, thanks Four" He nodded and walked off to sit on his own at his usual table.

"Well, looks like Four has a new favourite" Will said to break the silence. We all laughed and carried on talking, asking each other how their day was going and avoiding talking about Four. He was a touchy subject. He tended to be cold to everyone during training, especially me, and then he goes and does something like this, complimenting me. Plus, it annoys Uriah, so we just don't talk about Four.

"C'mon Tris, let's go for a walk" Uriah said suddenly, making both Will and Christina look at me knowingly. They were both trying to suppress grins.

"Have fun Tris" "Be a good girl Tris" I kicked both Will and Christina under the table before walking out of the cafeteria with Uriah.

"So, where shall we go to?" I asked awkwardly, not really knowing what to say. I became very aware of him, standing tall next to me. He was broad shouldered, and handsome. He looked at me, his brown eyes looking deep into me. He smiled the most beautiful smile, his white teeth seeming even whiter against his brown skin.

"Let's go to the roof" And he took my hand and we walked together up to the roof.

When you're a dauntless, it's not that often that you get to go outside, so being in the fresh air was a relief. I looked up to the sky, now dark and full of stars, enjoying the feel of the wind against my face.

I looked over to Uriah, looking at me. I suddenly felt self conscious and I dropped my gaze, looking to the floor. "You know Tris, I didn't really think it was possible but..." He dropped his eyes to the floor, no longer able to look at me. It might have been my eyes, but he looked like he had gone a bit red in the face.

I stepped closer to him. "What didn't you think was possible?" He looked back at me, into my eyes and took a deep breath. "Well, you know, that you could look even more beautiful in the moonlight"

I didn't know what to say. My heart started beating faster, and I went a bit dizzy. I didn't know what to say, so I just took his hand, not able to look in his eyes just yet.

"Because you do, Tris" He carried on. "And I really like you, truly" He sighed and seemed to relax a bit, seeming to be more relaxed now that he has got what he wanted to say out.

Why is he saying all of this now? My mind was racing. I couldn't believe this was happening. I was stuck for what to say. I mean, don't get me wrong, I _really_ like Uriah, and for there to be a chance that it could happen makes me feel so happy, but then I think to myself, well, _what happens next?_

I look up at him, and he looks right back at me, waiting for me to say something. But honestly, I just couldn't say anything. So, I reached up with my free hand to cradle his face. He sighed and leaned into my hand, the heat from his face warming up my cold hands. I stood up on my tiptoes and kissed him lightly on the mouth and withdrew quickly, letting him adjust to what I just did. His eyes were closed, and there was a little smile on his face.

He let go of my hand and placed it on the small of my back, the other lightly placed on the back of my head and he leaned into me, kissing me softly on the lips. The feel of him made me feel shaky, but in a good way. Soon, we were both lost in the kiss, until a crash brought us back into reality.

"Hey, you two, you shouldn't be out here. Lights out in ten minutes, so get back into your rooms. NOW!" From behind us, Four was staring at us, obviously angry. Uriah and I jumped away from each other, and we were led back tour dorms.

I won't forgive Four for ruining that perfect kiss for me, or not letting me say a proper goodbye to Uriah. But I went to sleep that night with good thoughts in my mind, the memory of Uriah's lips on mine sending me sweet dreams in sleep.


	2. Revelations from Four

The next day, I was awoken by someone shaking me.

Groggily, I opened my eyes to Christina staring down at me, a huge grin on her face.

"Well well well. You and Uriah, eh?"

I sat up, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. The memories of last night were fresh in my mind, and i smiled at the memory of them. I kissed Uriah! I didn't know if it meant anything, but to me, it meant everything.

"Me and Uriah what?" I loved to tease Christina, because she gets like an excited little puppy. I laughed and jumped out of bed. I seemed to have a spring in my step that wasn't there before.

"You know what, you kissed!" She grinned at me, and I couldn't help but grin back. But how did she know?

She seemed to read my thoughts and followed me to the bathroom. "Will told me this morning, so don't go denying it, because it's true". I wondered how Will had found out, then I realised Uriah must have told him, which meant that Uriah must have been talking about me. This made my stomach turn in knots at the thought.

"Okay, yeah, fine, we kissed" I said. She made a noise that was a mix been a squeal and a cat being squashed. "Oh wow, oh my, this is amazing. Tris, you kissed him!"

After having to explain to Christina _exactly_ what happened, because I wasn't allowed to leave out any details, we went down to breakfast. All the way down I was getting more and more nervous. I was going to see Uriah, and we were going to have to sit next to each other. What do I do? Do I just carry on as normal? Or do I...what?

When we walked over to our table, Will looked over at me and winked, grinning at me. Uriah turns round to look at me and smiles too, but his was softer, sweeter. He held out my chair and after looking at Christina and Will, I sat down next to Uriah. Will and Christina sat opposite us, closer together than usual I noticed, and they stared at us grinning. Looks like we've found our biggest fans.

It got to the point where we were all just staring, smiling at one another, and in all honesty, it became quite awkward.

"So...how are you all?" I left the question open for everyone to answer, as I decided to play it safe.

"Just _marvellous _Tris, how about you? Good night?" Will replied, still grinning from ear to ear. My cheeks went red, and I grinned nervously, all too aware of Uriah sitting next to me. I linked my hands together.

"I'm good thanks, Will. And oh, you know, it was...good" At this, Uriah chuckled and placed his hand over my own under the table. I let out a shaky breath and laughed with him, and soon, all four of us were laughing for no apparent reason. But regardless, it made things that little less awkward.

We spent the next twenty minutes just chatting, like we always do, the only difference being was Uriah's hand on my own, throughout the whole conversation.

"Tris, can I have a word with you?" Said a voice from behind me. Four. He was making a habit of this, coming in between some good moments. Knowing I have to oblige, I squeeze Uriah's hand before letting go and standing up. I wave goodbye to my friends, and they all wave back, the good atmosphere gone now that Four has arrived.

Four leads me out of the cafeteria and into the training room. He picks up some knives, and for a second, I think he's going to throw them at me, but instead he throws them at the training dummies.

"So, I take it you and Uriah are together?" The question was so abrupt, and so not what I was thinking he was going to talk to me about, that I was taken aback.

"I don't know what it has to do with you, Four. Is that all you want to talk to me about?" Why would he want to know about Uriah and me? He's never taken an interest in my personal life before.

"You're right, it hasn't got anything to do with me, guess I was just being curious" He stops throwing the knives and turns to face me. "I'm sorry if i've been...hostile, towards you. I just want you to be in good mind for training". So he knows he's being a jerk, and he's sorry for it apparently. But why is he being curious now? I mean, he caught Uriah and I on the roof last night, and now he's suddenly got an interest in me?

"Listen, Four, I don't care if you are curious, but just keep your nose out of my business. Can I go?" I didn't want to ask for his permission, but I didn't want to seem rude.

"Not quite yet. I just want to say, I respect you Tris. Honestly, I do. You are able to take jibes because of your former faction and still come away with a smile and good marks. You are clever and doing well in training. And I just think to myself, why am I noticing this? I find you fascinating, Tris" He looked away and continued to throw knives.

I didn't know what to say. I was, well, shocked. That was the last thing I expected to hear from Four. _Was he actually complimenting me? Two days in a row?_ I just stood there, frozen, not knowing what to say or do.

"You can go now Tris" Four said without looking at me again. I turned away and walked quickly out of the room, running almost.

I was in such a daze that I couldn't even remember entering my dorm room or sitting down on my bunk. I just sat there, thinking trough things.

Firstly, there was Uriah. I've liked Uriah for quite a while now, and it seems that it is going to finally happen for us. And I'm truly happy about that. And it seems Will and Christina are too.

But then there's Four. The person who can go from mean to nice in a matter of moments. The person that only seems to care about my performance, and not actually me. _Until now. _Why would he suddenly just tell me that, after he actually saw Uriah and me together?

"Hey, what did Four want?" I was pulled out of my thoughts to see Christina and Will looking at me. They looked worried.

"Just...talking about training, as usual" I didn't want to say what he really said, seeming as I wasn't even sure myself.

"Well, come on, Uriah is waiting for you. Apparently, you have unfinished business" I took a deep breath and smiled. Uriah. My Uriah is waiting for me. And apparently, we have unfinished business.


	3. A Persistent Four

Over the next few days, Uriah and I spent a lot of time together. We trained together, ate our meals together and hung out at any possible time we could together. In all honesty, it was the same as usual.

I still spent as much time with Will and Christina, so I was distributing my time well, I thought. Uriah and I haven't made it official, us being together. But that's what it feels like. Well, that's what I think it would feel like, only I haven't been in a relationship before, so this is all new to me.

When I'm around Uriah, I feel genuinely happy. Deep down happy. I feel positive all the time. I feel nervous, but a good nervous, whenever I am around him. I miss him when I'm away from him, and I just enjoy his company. He makes me feel good about myself. I trust Uriah. Isn't this what a relationship should feel like?

So why does Four keep getting in the way?

Over the past few days, he's been cropping up whenever Uriah and I are getting close. It's annoying me, and slightly freaking me out. Ever since Four told me I fascinate him, he's been trying his hardest to get me away from my friends, so he can talk with me again. But I don't want to. I feel vulnerable whenever I'm on my own with Four, and even when I'm with a group of people, he still makes me feel intimidated.

One time, during training, I was practicing my shooting. Four comes up behind me and helps me straighten up my shot. Now, this may not seem bad, helpful even, but when you have Uriah working next to you, and your instructor (who keeps luring you away) put his arms around you to 'help you shoot straight', it makes you feel really uncomfortable.

"That's better, Tris, see? You're a natural" Said Four in a happy, unnatural way.

"If she's a natural, you shouldn't have to put your arms round her, surely?" Uriah started to get defensive, which was weird for me, because I don't usually ever have anyone get defensive over me. Caleb, maybe, but not anyone else.

"Guess I can't help myself" Replied Four, before he spun on his heel and swaggered off to the other side of the room.

Uriah grunted and looked at me. I smiled at him reassuringly, not really knowing what to say. I took his hand and went over to the training dummies, to practice our hand to hand combat. But also to put even more distance between Uriah and Four.

I don't even know why Four has suddenly become like that with me. I don't think he likes the relationship between me and Uriah, because I know for certain he is trying to anger Uriah. Or trying to compete with him. I don't know, but I don't like it.

So, from then on, I did my best to completely avoid Four on all accounts. I made sure that when I went to training sessions, I would stay away from him. I would ignore him in the corridors and in the cafeteria. And if he does try and talk to me, I will just block him out.

Of course, it's never just that simple. Especially when he is trying his hardest to make sure he's around me a whole lot more than I feel comfortable with.

Okay, so don't get me wrong. I would have liked Four, if he hadn't suddenly become like this. Perhaps if he made his actions more friendly than intimidating, then I would think more of him, and who knows, even become friends with him. But when he doesn't explain his actions to me, and just carries on even though he knows I really don't want him too, well, it frustrates me.

The next day, I woke up feeling happier. There was no training today, which meant I could spend the day with Uriah, Will and Christina. I got up and looked around me. It seemed like everyone else had already gone to breakfast. It was unlike me to sleep that long, but I just got up and showered.

When I got out, Christina and Will were waiting for me.

"Come on sleepy head, we're going out!" I wondered where we were going, but they wouldn't tell me. They said it was a surprise, and I had to be patient. So I just got dressed and followed them outside. There, Uriah was waiting for us.

"Hey Tris" He grinned at me and walked over to hug me. He was a big guy, and so I was lost in the folding of his arms. He smelled of soap, which was much better than the smell of the dauntless training rooms.

"Hey Uriah" I said against his chest. He pulled away slightly, enough to look down at me. He grinned and leaned down to kiss me. I still, after a few days of kissing him, get the funny feeling in my stomach whenever he kisses me. It still manages to make me feel giddy.

Will and Christina were grinning to each other behind us, waiting patiently for us to follow them.

I pulled away from Uriah, taking his hand in mine as all four of us ran after the train to take us to our destination. One after the other, we all jumped in to the carriage. Will first, who then helped Christina in. Then Uriah, who jumped on effortlessly, showing his born dauntless nature. I ran along beside the train for a few moments before jumping in. Uriah helped pull me in and we all sat on the floor, grinning at each other.

Something as simple as jumping on the train was an exhilarating thing if you have been stuck inside leading a routine every day. It didn't matter where we were going. Because right now, I was happy. I was away from what was worrying me, and I was with my best friends. I leaned into Uriah, and he put his arm round me. This is where I belong. With him. And no one is going to take that away from me.


	4. A Dauntless Picnic

We all jumped off the train into what seemed like woodland. Well, it _was _woodland. We all monitored our surroundings and looked at each other. Will and Christina grinned at each other and held up a black rucksack.

"We're going on a picnic!" They both said together and laughed. Both Uriah and I just looked at them as if they lost their minds, but shrugged it off. A picnic. It should be good.

We set off deeper into the woods, the trees becoming denser as we got deeper in. When we came to a little clearing, we put down some blankets and sat down together. As usual, Will and Christina sat across from Uriah and I, just like in the cafeteria.

"So, a good idea or what?" Said Christina, seeming quite happy with herself for coming up with it. I had to admit, it was a good idea. Nothing is better than being in the nature after being away from it for so long. And to do something as peaceful as having a picnic, well, it just makes the whole thing even better.

"A brilliant idea" I grinned and leaned into Uriah. We ate our food and joked around. We then got out a ball and played catch with each other. I haven't had such a good time in ages, and I felt this could be a really good day.

That was until we heard voices coming from the way we came. We all came together, staring at where the voices were coming from. My heart was beating fast, wondering who it was out there. Of course, as their voices became clearer, I knew just _who _it was. Anger flared up inside me.

As Four came into the clearing, I ran forward. I pushed him hard, so hard, that he fell to the ground. "Why the hell are you here, Four? Why can't you just leave me alone?" By this time, Uriah had gotten behind me, try to pull me back.

"Damn, Tris, what the hell? I should be the one ask you why you are here. None of you asked permission to leave" Four stood up and brushed himself off. He looked at us, his face stony and clearly unhappy that he had just been pushed over by a girl. Well, good. It shows him that I really am strong.

"Hey, look, we didn't know, okay? Come on guys, let's just go" Uriah said, obviously trying to keep peace between us. But i've had enough with Four ruining everything. I may sound bratty, but honestly, it's just getting too much now.

"Listen, Four, I don't care if you find my _fascinating_" I said, recalling what he said to me a few days ago. "But who do you think you are, always coming in between me and my friends? What's with that?" I tried to be calm, not wanting to get too angry and saying things I knew I would later regret.

"I don't know what you are on about, Tris, but you should listen to your little boyfriend and get back onto before I make you get back" He was angry, but that comment made me furious. No one calls Uriah _little._

So, naturally, I slapped him. Pretty hard I would say from the red mark forged on his cheek. The group behind me took a simultaneous intake of breath, and so did I, immediately regretting what i had just done.

"Four...I-I'm-"

"Stop. Get onto that train. NOW!" This time, we all obliged and ran to the train. We weren't cowards, but we had the sense to run when we knew Four would have done much worse if we had stayed.

We jumped onto the train, and rode back to dauntless headquarters in silence. Christina, Will and Uriah all kept glancing at me, not really believing that I had slapped Four. They probably thought of me as stupid at this point, but I had my reasons. I felt better for doing it, don't get me wrong, but I should have perhaps done it in a more controlled environment. But to be honest, when is the best time to slap someone?

By the time we got back, it was already dark, so we just made our ways back to our dorms. I said goodnight to Uriah, and he kissed me.

I hugged him, not wanting to let go, but saying goodnight anyway. When we got back to our dorm, we were the only people in there.

"Tris...you know what you said, about Four? Before you slapped him? Well, what did you mean?" Will asked, his curiosity obviously getting the better of him.

"Surely you have noticed? How he keeps cropping up whenever we are having a good time. It, I don't know, it just got to me" I sighed and shrugged my shoulders.

"Well, I suppose so. But he was just doing his job, Tris. Maybe we should be a bit...nicer to him, perhaps?" Christina joined in.

"Doing his job? Sure, that's _completely_ what he's doing. And you can be as nice as you want. He still deserved that slap" I stormed off into the bathroom to cool off. Was it just me? Was I making it all up in my head, or was Four actually being a jerk? I don't know, but it was frustrating me.

I had a hot shower to relax myself, and when I went back into the room, Will and Cristina had left. They left a note on my pillow saying: "We've gone to get some food. We'll bring some for you back". I sighed. They were good friends, and all they wanted was the best for everyone. I understand that.

I got dressed into my pyjamas and got into bed. I wasn't really that hungry, and I didn't really want to speak to anyone. I lay on my back, looking up at the ceiling. My head was a confused mess, and I really needed to sort it out. But I didn't really know where to start.

I needed to sort out what was happening with Four. He couldn't keep coming in between me and my friends. I needed to be sure of my relationship with Uriah, because it's not fair on either of us. But most importantly, I need sleep and rest.

So I closed my eyes and fell into a deep, dreamless sleep where there was only darkness and myself.


	5. My New Friend

I was scared to go to training that next day. After having the night to think about how it _wasn't_ the best thing to slap your instructor across the face, it can make you quite nervous knowing that you will have to be in a room with him again, full of weapons and people.

After breakfast, we all went down to the training centre, ready for our days training. Christina wasn't nervous, just apprehensive about the day's training. When we reached the doors, I took a deep breath and went inside.

Everything looked normal, just like I was expecting. The targets were set u for shooting practice and the mats we put down for sparring. Four stood across the hall, his arms crossed over his chest, his face emotionless. He had a slight bruise across his cheek. A little part of me was satisfied with that, but the cleverer part of me realises that it was a _huge _mistake to put Four in his place.

He ushered all of us over to him, and naturally, we all obliged, and formed a semicircle around him.

"Okay, so, today I thought we would have a little competition. On each station, everyone will try their best to do well. Those who don't-"At this point, he looked directly at me "-will have to stay behind until _they do_ perform well. Understood?" He didn't wait for any of us to agree, but separated us into different groups at the different stations.

I, along with Will and Christina, were put at hand to hand combat station first. Unfortunately, this was my weakest skill. A part of me thought he purposely put me here, so that he could watch me fail. But I swore to myself that I would try my hardest.

Even though there were many groups working, Four stayed most of his time at our station. He would tut when I apparently did something wrong, and glare at me when I did something right. He would complement the others, but degraded me with harsh comments.

"Don't be an idiot, Tris. Just keep your eyes on your opponent" and "We can see why you're called a stiff, Tris". Honestly, I was having thoughts on slapping again, maybe this time with a few extra kicks and punches.

This happened at all of the stations, even the ones I knew I was good at. Apparently my almost-perfect shooting practice was abysmal, and that his Gran could do better than me. I thought about snapping back at him, but I held my tongue, knowing he only wanted me to retaliate. I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of knowing his comments were getting to me.

At each station, he would let someone leave. Soon, it was just me and Christina left in a group.

"You can go, Christina, you're throwing isn't the best, but it's better than what the Stiff is doing" He sneered at me and guided Christina out, even though she was protesting. She had caught on to the comments and realised that he wanted to get me alone again. He wasn't having any of it though, and pushed her gently out of the doors.

He closed the doors behind him.

It was just me and him again, like it was about a week ago. This time, though, I was the one throwing knives to avoid his gaze.

"So, Tris, looks like we have a problem" He said from quite close behind me. I didn't turn around, just continued to throw the knives, creating a rhythmic pattern.

"The last few throws I got a perfect target. I think that means I can go now" I put the knives down and turned around. He was about three feet away from me, looking at me with an unreadable expression.

"You know that's not what I mean, Tris" He let out a breath, and seemed to shrink a bit, as if relaxing all his muscles. For the first time, I saw Four with an expression of sadness. He looked at me, right into my eyes, and I saw myself reflected in his. Though his face revealed no emotion, his eyes let off an intense sadness, that some of my anger subsided.

"What do you mean then?" I asked, in a more gentle tone, but still guarded, not knowing whether this was a trick of his.

"What I mean is...what I said before, about you I mean, about how I find you fascinating, well, it's still true" He said, still looking at me. Again, his words made me freeze, unsure of what he was going to say next. "I know I've been going about it the wrong way, but I just want to get to know you, Tris, and I want you to get to know me".

I was so taken aback from this that I just stared at him, open mouthed. _He wants to get to know me?_ A part of me was angry by this, I mean, who puts someone down, ruins their days _just to get to know them? _But another part, a smaller part, was flattered by this.

"Why didn't you just talk to me?" I said, exasperated.

He sat down on the floor and picked up a knife, playing with it absentmindedly. "I didn't know how. I'm...I'm not good at this kind of thing. I'm not good with people".

I sat down opposite him, and when I did, he looked up, looking back into my eyes.

"You could have just tried"

He sighed, and looked back down to the floor again. He seemed to be thinking of what to say next, obviously unsure of what to say. I could see that he was clenching his jaw, the muscles in his defined cheeks flexing.

"You're right. I could have. And I made a mistake. And I'm truly, very sorry for upsetting you, or making you...uncomfortable. I promise you, that wasn't my intentions at all". And for some reason, I believed him.

So I started to talk to him, asking him about his life, about his family. I asked him about his time here, and his position as a dauntless. But mostly, I asked him about himself. I asked what his favourite hobbies were, and his favourite food. I asked him just about everything. Soon, when he was feeling comfortable with me, he started to ask me similar questions, and I answered them.

A couple of hours had past when we decided it was time to leave. I felt a bit disappointed when he told me to leave, but I understood. What happened here, it would stay between us. I needed to get back to my friends, and he needed to get back to what he does.

We parted in the corridor, and before I turned around to leave, he stroked my cheek, looking deeply into my eyes. I smiled at him, and he smiled back, and then we left each other, walking in opposite directions.

When I got back to my room, Uriah, Christina and Will were waiting for me. They bombarded me with questions of where I had been, and whether Four had confronted me about the slap.

"He just made me train until I was nearing perfect scores. That's all. He didn't even mention the slap. Honest, he was fine" I smiled at them reassuringly, hoping they would believe my almost lie.

Uriah smiled back and walked over to me, enfolding me in his arms. I relaxed completely, and let myself enjoy the feel of him near me. He kissed the top of my head, and whispered in my ear telling me everything was going to be okay.

That night, I didn't dream of darkness or Uriah. I didn't dream about my friends or family. Instead, I dreamt of Four. And for that, I woke up feeling extremely guilty.


	6. Understanding

I went down to breakfast on my own the next day. The others were already down there, unaware of how guilty I felt. Surely, it's natural to have a dream about someone you spent the day with? I don't know why I felt guilty, it's not like I have done anything wrong.

_So why am I dreading seeing Uriah?_

Okay, so maybe it is a bit wrong to have a dream about a guy that isn't the guy you have been kissing for the past couple of weeks. The same guy that is the kindest, most fun person to be around, and treats you so amazingly, that it makes you feel weak.

Okay, I have to stop thinking about this. So I dreamt of Four, it's not like it means anything. Just a friend, dreaming about a friend. Because that is what it was, just a friendly dream. Nothing more.

When I reached the cafeteria, everyone had already got there. I could see Christina and Will in conversation with Uriah. I took a deep breath, reminding myself that there wasn't anything to be nervous about, and walked over to them.

Christina beamed when she saw me, making Uriah turn around. When He met my eyes, he grinned also, and his infectious smile made me forget my worries, and I found myself grinning back at him.

He jumped up out of his chair to give me a hug. I've never felt to protected, as when I'm enfolded in Uriah's arms. I'm only a little person, skinny and short, so Uriah was like a shield for me, sheltering me from the rest of the world. I took a deep breath, breathing in his musky aroma before looking up at him.

"Morning, Tris" He said and leant down to kiss me. It still makes me nervous whenever I feel the touch of his lips against my own. He had soft lips, that pressed gently against mine, and we moved in synchronisation. It was just perfect. He was perfect. Everything else didn't matter.

When he raised his head, breaking the kiss, he grinned at me. I was suddenly aware that people were watching us, so I ducked my head and went to sit down, still holding Uriah's hand. I looked across to Christina, and she grinned and shook her head, sighing. I winked at her, just enjoying my friend's company.

We ate breakfast slowly, just talking about our lives and nothing in particular. I looked up from my friends looked across the room, seeing people in their groups talking and smiling with each other. For the first time I arrived here, I actually felt like this is a big family, that we all just belonged here.

I kept looking around until I saw Four, sitting on his own at the back of the cafeteria. He wasn't really eating his food, just pushing it around his face. He looked lonely and upset, and I longed to comfort him, to be a friend to him. I looked next to me, to Uriah, who was smiling down at me, caressing my hand. I smiled back, being thankful that he couldn't read my mind.

I'm not saying that Uriah wouldn't want me to be friends with Four, but seeming as I made such a big deal about how Four was being a jerk, he would probably suspect something was up. Who knows, perhaps all of us would get along, but from what I found out about Four yesterday, I don't think he would be too comfortable making friends with my own.

After breakfast, we walked down to the training centre together, but Uriah left us to hang out with his brother, Zeke.

"See you late guys. Don't get too beat up" He waved to the others and hugged me goodbye, leaving us to stand there as he ran off.

"You, Tris, are one _really_ lucky girl to have him" Christina said, linking her arm though mine. I just smiled and agreed, because I really was lucky to even know Uriah. He was such a down to earth person, and I respected him for that.

"It's funny, because he's a big guy, and you're so tiny" Will said, mock punching my arm. I turned to him and raised my eyebrows, sticking my tongue out at him.

When we got into the training centre, we split up, going to different stations. I went to shooting practice, wanting to get perfect scores each time. I lost myself in the rhythm of reloading, shooting, reloading, shooting, that I didn't hear Four come up behind me.

"Good going, Tris" He said, making me spin around, knocking him with my gun. I obviously hit him quite hard, because he doubled over for a minute, before standing up straight again, rubbing the side of his hip.

"You're making a habit of hitting me, aren't you?" He said with a smile playing around his lips.

"I'm sorry-I didn't mean to-" I stumbled with what I was saying, heat rising in my cheeks. I took a deep breath and started again. "How are you Four?"

He chuckled, a sight that is quite rare coming from Four. His laugh was musical, soft under his breath.

"I'm well, and what about you? Sleep well?" He gave me a knowing look, as if he knew I had dreamt about him. This made me blush even more, and I turned away from him, telling him I was good and that I slept well.

"Hold it firmer, Tris. Have more control over the gun" He said, before stalking off to instruct the other people. I was holding it pretty tightly, anyway, but I obliged and held it tighter, and I aimed to fire. A perfect hit, go figure.

Christina and Will came running up to me, a look of shock on their faces.

"What did _he _want?" Christina said, sending a dark look over to Four, even though he wasn't looking our way.

"He just came over to ask me if I was alright. Which I am. He also told me to hold the gun tighter. Nothing exciting" I said, smiling reassuringly at them, hoping they would give Four some slack. _Rich coming from me_ I thought.

"You've changed your tone. A couple of days ago you were all hating on him, and now your sticking up for him? You change your mind way too quickly" Will said, looking at me as if I had lost my mind. And who knows, perhaps I have, but they don't understand. They haven't talked to him like I have.

"Yeah, well, I've had time to think. He's not too bad you know, he can be, well, _nice" _I said, looking at them in the eyes, to show them I was sincere.

They just shrugged, taking my word for it and I let out a sigh of relief. It wasn't that hard telling them, and they didn't make any presumptions, so that is good.

After training, I stayed behind to talk to Four.

"Everything okay, Tris?" He said, looking up from tidying away the mats.

"Sure, just thought you'd like a hand" And with that, we worked together to tidy away the centre, putting away knives and mats.

"See, it gets done quicker when you work together" I said, looking around proudly at the tidy training centre.

He looked at me and smiled. His eyes were that of deep blue, and they looked deep into me. His brown hair, scruffy, but in a cute way, as if he had just woken up was sticking out in different directions, making me smile. I never realised until now that he could actually be classed as handsome, with his lean, but muscular build.

"I guess we do work better together" He said and took a step closer to me, but at that point, we heard the doors open and we jumped away from each other, busying ourselves with arranging the already neat and tidy shelves of knives.

"There you are Tris...hey Four" Uriah came running up to me, greeting both of us. He smiled at me, and I smiled back. He gave me a quick hug, then turned me around, so his arm was hung around my shoulders and we were looking at Four.

Four's expression went into his usual unreadable expression, meaning he probably wasn't too happy with Uriah being here. I felt a bit self conscious with Uriah's arm around me, but I didn't want to move away from him.

"Hello Uriah. Sorry for keeping Tris. She was being a good sport, helping me tidy up. You can go now" And with that, he turned away so we couldn't see his face, but before he did, I caught an expression of hurt in his face.

"Thanks, Four. C'mon Tris, let's go for a walk" He guided me out, without letting me say goodbye to Four.

We had a nice walk that night, and we spent a lot of time kissing in the corridors. I simply loved being with Uriah. He made me feel genuinely happy, but also good about myself. I felt like now we were properly together, and it filled me with so much happiness that I just couldn't let go of him.

He walked me back to my room, kissing me sweetly. He caressed my cheek, and a part of me remembered that Four did the exact same thing. Uriah wished me goodnight, and he walked down the corridor to his own dorm.

When I got back to my room, the others were already asleep, so I quietly showered and got dressed before I fell into my bunk.

That night I thought a lot of things through. Firstly, I thought to myself that I was actually in a relationship with Uriah. The thought of it made me squeezed my eyes shut, with a big grin of myself, and it was all I could do not to squeal with happiness.

Secondly, I thought about my new friend, Four. And how I could actually call him a friend. I thought about what I could do to make him feel happier, and more comfortable. All I wanted was for him to be happy, but I haven't seen him truly happy when it wasn't just us two. I didn't really know what to think of that.

I went to sleep that night, thinking to myself how happy everything was now, and how it all fitted perfectly. I had an amazing boyfriend, and three wonderful friends. I could live with that, and I knew that I would live with it happily.

I finally understood everything now.

* * *

**Authors note:**

Hello, so, i'm not sure whether to end it here, because it would be a nice place to end it, with everyone happy. But I don't think i've explored fours feeling of jealousy enough, and I think that Four and Uriah should confront each other. I hope you enjoy, and I will think it though. Thank you for reading!


	7. An Eventful Lunch

The next day at lunch, I tried to get Four to sit with us. And i'm telling you, it really did not go down very well.

Me, with Uriah, Christina and Will were eating our lunch, having a conversation when Four walked by. He looked over to us, smiled at me, then continued to walk.

"Hey, Four, come sit with us?" I said, calling after him. The others on the table all looked at me, disbelief crossing their faces. Four came back over and looked at me, questioning whether he should.

I looked at Uriah, and smiled, and he smiled back. "Sure, come sit with us Four" Uriah said, making me feel proud of him.

Four looked at us and smiled, the first time I've seen him smile to a group of people. "Well, okay then" He said then sat down next to me, closer than I thought was comfortable.

Uriah saw how close Four was to me, and shifted, putting his arm around me and moving me slightly closer to him.

"So...been up to much, Four?" Christina said, smiling sweetly at Four, trying to defuse the obvious tension growing between Uriah and Four. I guess it was a bit too much to ask, all of them getting on well.

"Just training and going through things on his computer" He said, smiling back at Christina, then looking back at me. I grinned at him, remembering a conversation we had about his obsession and skills with a computer.

Uriah shifted again, obviously uncomfortable with the closeness of me and Four. Four glanced at Uriah and grinned at him, before tucking a lock of hair behind my ear. There was an intake of breath from Christina and Will. All eyes shifted to Uriah, who was very red in the face from anger. He took his arm from around me, and stood up. He was glaring at Four.

"Don't you dare touch my girlfriend again, okay?" He said through gritted teeth. It was the first time he called me his girlfriend, so that was sort of sweet, but I was too busy being shocked from his reaction.

Four stood up as well, knocking his chair over in the process. All amusement had left Four's face at the mention of me being Uriah's girlfriend.

"You going to stop me, huh? Because I sure no she wouldn't" Four said, laughing in a mean way, not once looking at me.

The next few moments went by in a blur. Uriah stepped close to Four, swinging his fist. He hit Four square on the nose, causing blood to pour from it. I was so shocked that I couldn't move. Four stood up straight again, wiping away some of the blood. He swung his fist, hitting Uriah on the cheek and once in the stomach. At this, I unfroze and moved myself in between them, my hands held out in front of me for truce.

"STOP IT! JUST STOP! I screamed, making the whole cafeteria become silent. I glared at Four, who at least had the decency to look regretful. I turned around to glare at Uriah, who also looked sorry for what he did. "I'm sorry Tris. I just... I couldn't stop myself. He"-Uriah pointed at Four "-just provoked me. Please, forgive me?"

I sighed, some of the anger subsiding. I cupped his cheek in my hand, before turning back around to glare at Four. He just stood there, stony face, looking at me. I raised my eyebrows, waiting for him to at least say something.

"If you're looking for an apology, Tris, you're not going to get one. I'm not sorry for what I did, or under the circumstances that I did them. In fact-" He took a step close to me and brought his face down onto mine. His lips crushed my own, rough and urgent. I pushed him back, short breath about what had just happened.

This time, Uriah didn't punch him. He wasn't quick enough.

I swung my arm back, and punched him multiple times in the face, which wiped the sneer off of his face, along with some of his skin.

Uriah had to pull me away from him, obviously knowing I wouldn't stop until he was unconscious. I was breathing really hard, and I was shaking. I started to cry, mostly from the shock of what had happened. Uriah turned me around and pulled me against him, encircling me and holding me upright.

Once I had calmed down, I looked over my shoulder to see Four sitting down on the chair, blood pouring from various parts of his body. Christina and Will didn't really know what to do, so they stood over with me, patting and consoling me.

Four looked at me, his face a mixture of hurt and sadness, before getting up and stalking out of the cafeteria. On his way, he managed to push over some bystanders. The whole cafeteria was watching at this point, shocked about what had just happened.

Uriah sat down, pulling me onto his lap, rubbing my back and trying to soothe me. Christina told everyone to get back to their own business and to leave us alone. Seeming as no one was listening, Uriah led us all out of the cafeteria and back to our dorm.

He sat me down on my bed, while Christina got some ice to put on Uriah's eye, which was already black and swollen. Uriah sat on the bed next to me, holding the ice to his eye, the other arm holding me tightly against him.

"So...that was eventful" Will said, making us all laugh. It was a hysteric kind of laughing as it felt like we hadn't laughed in centuries. We stayed in our dorm for the rest of the day, and by the time it was night time, we were all exhausted.

I couldn't bear to be away from Uriah, so he agreed to stay. It wasn't the time for any funny business, so he just wrapped the duvet around us and holding me in his arms. And that was how I fell asleep. In the place that I feel most at home, in the arms of Uriah.

Perhaps it wasn't right to be friends with Four, he obviously had different ideas about our friendship. It was sad to think that I have lost him, but I still have Uriah, Christina and Will. They are the ones that count the most. They are the ones that I love and cherish.

That night, I dreamt of Uriah. I dreamt of us being together, laughing and joking with Christina and Will. Not once did I dream of Four, and so for that, I was happy. I was at peace.

* * *

After that day, Four didn't speak to me again. He kept his distance, with only occasional glances my way. He even stopped being our instructor, swapping with a stricter instructor. We only ever saw him at meal times, where he was sat all on his own, looking sadly into his food. He brought it on himself though, even though a part of me feels a bit sorry for him.

Uriah and I were even more happier together, and every day was even better with him. We never really talk about what happened between Four and Uriah, it's just a distant memory, locked away at the back of our minds.

* * *

**Authors Note: **

****Okay, so I do think that this will be my final installment. I'm not really sure what else to write without droning on or repeating myself. So thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy!


	8. A change of heart

**Authors Note:** I have decided to write a few more chapters on this story, as some people were either not happy with how it ended, or wanted more. To those people that did not want me to continue, then you don't have to read this, I don't mind. I hope you enjoy this thought, as I have enjoyed writing it. Please leave reviews. Enjoy!

So Uriah and I had been together for a good part of four months now. And it had been a really great four months.

He was really a lovely person. He was kind, funny and extremely handsome. The best thing was, he cared about me. A lot. He was always there for me when I felt sad, when I missed my family or I just needed someone to be there with me. Of course he had his flaws, but he was, is, perfect. For me at least.

Christina and Will were still together and couldn't be happier. It was always the four of us together, enjoying each other's company and just generally having a good time. We have our arguments like all friends do. For instance, me and Christina bickered over what was the better bread, brown or white, but we just laughed it off a few hours later. Just the four of us.

And speaking of Four...

He had left us alone, I will give him that, but I always feel guilty whenever I see him. Despite what he did, I will always have a soft spot for him, and I know he didn't mean what he did in the way he showed. He probably just didn't like being showed up like that. It certainly didn't mean I could punch him. I don't know what came over me.

Now that I've had a few months to calm down, and spent some time apart from Four, I've started to miss him. I know it's stupid, and I should just stay away from him after that day, but we had a connection. Even if he wanted more, I still wanted to be friends with him.

Uriah would never have it though. He's never specifically said I couldn't talk to him, but the murderous glares he sends Four's way is enough to tell me that I should just stay away. But I really don't want to. At the very least, I just want to apologise.

Now he isn't our instructor anymore, I barely see him. He sticks to himself, and whenever I am anywhere near him, he goes in the opposite direction, making it clear to me that he isn't ready to talk. But I was ready, so it's tough luck to him.

It was a Tuesday morning. I woke up and stretched out, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. The rest of the room was empty apart from Christina, snoring away in her sleep. I laughed to myself and jumped down quietly from my bunk. I grabbed my clothes and went into the bathroom, preparing myself a shower. That's what I enjoy about waking up before Christina; I actually get to go in the bathroom before we are needed in the Training room.

I stepped into the shower and felt the hot water beating down on my skin. I lathered up the soap and scrubbed myself down, feeling dirty after the hot night before. Once I was done, I hung my wet hair in a ponytail and got dressed in my boring black clothes.

When I went back into the room, Christina had already got up and gone. It was really unusual for her to leave without having a shower, but she just probably was really hungry. Speaking of being hungry, my stomach felt empty, so I walked out the door to go to the dining hall...only to walk straight into Four.

He caught me and steadied me, but I pulled away at his touch, the memory of his lips crushing on mine racing through my mind.

"Tris, still as clumsy as ever" He laughed, the first time I've seen any positive emotion on his face for months. Not that I have been paying any attention to him.

"I...I can't speak now, Four, I've got to go see Uriah" Yeah, I chickened out. He was just so intimidating, and I just needed to prepare myself for speaking to him. He stepped back, hurt written plainly on his face and crossed his arms. Defensive Four was back then.

"Tobias. My name is Tobias" He said, his voice quiet. His eyes seemed empty; they lacked that spark that I was so used to seeing in them. His whole face had seemed to age, become more drawn and mature. I didn't realise until later, but I felt really sorry for him.

"Right, sorry Tobias. I gotta go" I tried to walked around him but he moved with me, blocking my way. My heart began to beat faster, not because I was scared, but because I was anxious for what was to come. I was wrong. I wasn't ready to speak to him.

"Look, Tris, I just wanted to apolo-"I broke him off, not wanting to hear it.

"Don't apologise. We were both in the wrong. Let's just forget it, yeah?" I really wanted to just go at this point.

"I was an idiot. A stupid, jealous idiot that just wanted to prove himself. I really am sorry, Tris. I promise I won't come in between you and Uriah again" He finished and took a deep breath. It looked like he had wanted to say this for a long time, and now he had, he didn't know what to do.

Personally, I was shocked. I expected that I was the one that needed to say the long 'I'm sorry' speech because he was too proud to say one himself. But I guess I was wrong.

"Well, it's okay. And I forgive you. But that doesn't mean that Uriah does. In fact, I think he would be quite happy to see you fall to your death in the chasm..."I trailed off, seeing Tobias flinch. "Look, I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have punched you. It was very...unladylike of me?" I somehow tuned that into a question, but he didn't answer. All he did was laugh. It was nice to see him laugh; it reminded me of when we had our good times, when I classed him as a good friend.

"Well, I'm glad that's cleared up then. Friends?" He held out his hand, waiting for me to shake it. But before I could, I heard footsteps coming down the corridor. "Tris?" It was Uriah. I looked at Tobias, and quickly shook his hand. At this point I was panicking, not wanting Uriah to find out this way that I had gone behind his back to become friends with the enemy. No, not the enemy, the misunderstood participant. Tobias winked then shot off down the corridor, the opposite way that Uriah was coming from. As soon as Tobias went round the corner, Uriah came round the other one, smiling with his hands in his pockets.

He carried around a certain atmosphere that you couldn't help but just smile back at him. He opened his arms, silently asking for a hug. I smiled even more and ran into him, his arms forming a warm, protective barrier around me. He smelled as good as he always did.

He pulled away slightly and looked down to me, smiling his big silly grin. "Morning beautiful" He said before bringing his head down to kiss me. His lips, soft against mine, gave me warmth throughout my body. Even now, after four months of kissing him, it still made me feel all tingly and happy, the same way it made me feel the first time we kissed.

"Morning handsome" I replied, my breath coming out in short puffs.

"C'mon, lets go get some breakfast before they run out" He suggested, taking my hand in his big one. My stomach rumbled in reply. Uriah laughed and pulled me along to the dining hall where we sat down with Christina and Will (who were too busy kissing to realise we had sat down) to eat breakfast. The four of us, laughing and joking like we usually do. Only this day, I felt lighter. I felt everything was back where it should be. Almost.


	9. An old face at training

When Uriah and I got to the dining hall, we quickly queued up to get our protein-filled breakfast before finding our friends. Will and Christina were, of course, sat very close together, laughing hysterically into their orange juice.

"Guys, quick, you have to hear this joke Will just told me it's just...wow" Christina managed to spit out a sentence before falling back into her laughing fit. Uriah and I just looked at each other and smiled, shaking our heads. We never did get to hear the joke, or maybe Uriah did, I, on the other hand, had my mind else where...

I don't know why this was the thing to make me feel so happy, but Tobias making friends with me again really did take a load off my mind. I guess it was just nice to be able to say I didn't have someone who I hated, or who hated me, anymore. So I was able to laugh with Christina at pointless things, and talk about sweet nothings with Uriah, and all because I didn't have to feel guilty about Tobias.

"Hey, Tris, what are you smiling at, girl?" Will said, his arm draped around Christina. I realised that the three of them were looking at me, as if waiting for me to respond to something.

I laughed. "Oh, you know, just thinking of how I'm gonna beat you three in training today" The three of them laughed and Will and Christina fell into a discussion about, well, with them, it could have been anything.

Uriah's fingers laced with mine, and I squeezed his hand slightly, taking a bite of my food. I looked around, trying to see if Tobias would show up now that we had made up, but he didn't. I didn't let that get to me though, I was just happy we were okay.

"C'mon, time for training" Uriah pulled me up out of my seat and turned me around to walk me out of the hall. Will and Christina weren't far behind, still attached to each other.

Once we were out, Uriah put his arm around my waist, and, though I knew exactly where I was going, guided me through the corridors to the training room.

Most people were already there, including Peter and his friends who were busy showing off their skills with a knife to care that we had walked in. There were mats set up all over the hall, so we decided to gather around one that no one else was.

"I wonder what they're for" Christina said, looking at them with disgust. I don't blame her, seeming as the mat we were next to had some stains which looked a lot like dried blood...

Before we could inspect it any close, Tobias burst through the doors and came to a stop in the centre of the room. He looked around, expecting everyone to gather around him.

"What's _he_ doing here?" Will said, looking over to me and Uriah, making sure we weren't about to start another fight. We both just shrugged and walked over to where he was standing. Even though my friends didn't seem to be happy about him being back, Peter and his lot looked over the moon with it. Teachers pet.

"Okay, so, it looks like I'm back to train you guys again so you better make it worth it for me. Today we're going to concentrate on one-on-one combat with no weapons, just your mighty fine limbs. Partner up, cowboys and cowgirls" He looked around, trying to look at everyone. His eyes seemed to linger on mine for the longest. I started to smile, but he turned away, busying himself with someone who already had a bleeding nose.

"Well, Uriah, would you do the courtesy of...fighting me today?" Will asked, bowing at the waist. He held out his closed fist, waiting for Uriah to hit it back with his. Christina giggled and Uriah, after kissing my temple, hit Will's fist and took to the mat.

I stepped to the side with Christina, who seemed suddenly very nervous for Will's welfare. "I hope they don't hurt each other too much, you know what it was like last time we did something like this..." She trailed off, too engrossed in what Will was doing.

Will and Uriah circled each other for a while before Uriah lunged for Will. Will, being fast, was able to grab him and pin him on the floor. Christina clapped and Will waved at her, and while he did, Uriah grabbed his legs which made Will fall to the floor, on his stomach. Uriah pinned his arms behind his back and counted to three before letting go and walking off the mat. He winked at me and I grinned back at him, giving him a thumbs up.

I grabbed Christina and dragged her over to the mat. We both forgot about everyone else, Uriah and Will, and just concentrated on each other. I got into my combat stance and started circling her, and she mirrored.

We were getting closer to each other, until we were close enough to hit, and she made the first move. Her right fist came swinging towards my head, but I was able to duck just in time. Whilst I was ducking, I was able to sweep at her legs with my one, which made her stumble slightly. She regained her balance quickly, and returned to circling me, more alert than before.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Tobias looking over at me from the other side of the room. He seemed to be watching everything going on with us. I was wondering why he looked so worried., but that minor lapse in concentration cost me a lot. Christina obviously saw that I was distracted and hit me in the stomach, which made me double over slightly. She tripped me up with her leg and got me done on the floor, where she pinned me underneath her. She beat me.

Once she'd counted to three, she jumped up and with joy on her face, ran into Will who looked as shocked as the rest of us felt. I looked back over to Tobias, and he was still watching. He caught my eye and he shrugged slightly and smiled, before turning back to the pair he was monitoring.

I got up and stretched a bit and walked over to Uriah. "That was a bit of fun, eh?" I laughed and he smiled, but I noticed he was looking over to where Tobias was. I wondered if he saw our little exchange.

"I actually beat Tris, this is like, a major turn of events. I hope I didn't hurt you too much" Christina winked at me and I laughed. "Just give me a massage later and I'll call it even"

Once training ended, people slowly left, but Tobias was the first to leave, without so much as a glance in my direction. It was like this for the next week or so. Just the occasional secret bit of communication from a distance, but without actually talking to each other directly.

Uriah didn't mention anything about Tobias, which made me think he was either purposefully trying to ignore his existence or he just didn't really notice anything going on. Nonetheless, I was still careful around him, because the last thing I wanted to do was to upset him.


	10. Silly mistake

"You look happy" Uriah and I were sat together in the training room, resting after the extra bit of training we usually did together. We were sat opposite each other, our knees touching. My hands were resting lightly on his, just the lightest of touches sending electricity through my body. He was looking at me, smiling in a way that made me wonder what he was thinking, made me think what he thought of me.

"Of course I'm happy, silly, I just completely beat your butt in training today" I winked and he laughed and shook his head slightly. "I totally just let you win, you know" He went quiet and looked down, his lips going into a straight line as if he wanted to say something else. I nudged his knee with mine, to make him look up, and tried to encourage him by smiling. He laughed, but it seemed to work though.

"No, I mean, lately, you've just been so much more happy than usual. Like, I know my presence is completely God-like, but I don't think it's me. Don't get me wrong, I'm happy you're happy it's just...I don't know, I guess it's just I haven't seen you this happy since you were all friendly with Four before _it_ happened"

Uh-oh. Okay, so I still hadn't told him Tobias and I had sort of forgiven each other. I don't even know why, it's not like I'm doing anything bad. I just haven't got round to telling him yet, or, well, found the right way to tell him. Okay, so I'm a wimp. A really big wimp.

Just as I was about to explain (driven by a sudden bit of courage that seemed to just appear whenever I thought of Tobias) the doors to the training room burst opened, and who else to saunter in, none other than Mr Tobias himself.

Uriah was on his feet quickly, getting into a defensive stance, half hiding me from Tobias. The look on Uriah's face, usually so full of amusement and happiness, now told me that he had definitely not forgiven him quite yet from the murderous look in his eyes and the slight snarl on his mouth. Tobias saw me and smiled before turning to Uriah and acknowledging his position. Tobias laughed quietly and shook his head.

"Stand down, Uriah, I'm not here to fight. I'm just here to talk...well, apologise really" He was only addressing Uriah, having already said his apologies to me.

Uriah regarded him with shock and he let himself move into a more casual and relaxed position. "I don't want your apologies, Four" He said coolly, looking at Tobias levelly. At this point, I had managed to move myself so that I was more next to Uriah instead of behind him.

"Nevertheless, I still think that you should hear them. Listen, Uriah, I don't dislike you. What I did was completely wrong, and you have every right to hate me. I hate myself for doing it. Not only did I hurt one of the only people I was able to call my friend, but I hurt the person she cares a lot about. I'm ashamed of what I did. I know you probably want me gone, and, hey, that's alright, I just thought you needed to hear that" He took a deep breath and seemed to physically relax.

Both Uriah and I were staring at him, mouths hanging open in complete shock. _That was completely out of character_ I thought. I looked over to Uriah, and to my surprise, he was smiling.

"Yeah yeah, alright Four. Look, it's not permissible what you did, but I don't blame you. I mean, look at her-" At which point, both Tobias and Uriah looked at me and I felt myself blush. Uriah held out his hand. "Truce?"

Tobias looked at me, obviously not expecting to be forgiven quite so quickly. He shrugged his shoulders and grabbed Uriah's hand. "Truce" By this point, I could have nearly fainted with a mix of emotions. Relief because, well, at least I don't have to hide being Tobias' friend. But also suspicion, because no matter how much of a good guy Uriah is, he's not one to forgive and forget.

After a few awkward comments thrown back and forth, Tobias left. "See you later, I suppose" By later, I guess he meant dinner. He patted Uriah on the shoulder and winked at me before exiting the room.

"Well that was...fun" I said, turning back to Uriah. He didn't look like he was having fun though, in fact, he the look he regarded me with sent a cold shiver up my spine. All the amusement had gone from his face, and he was looking at me, his eyes, usually so full of warmth, were cold. He looked at me as if he didn't even recognise me.

"You know, the fact that you didn't even bother to tell me that you and him her all buddy buddy again sort of suggests that something is going on, something you don't want me to know about" He shook his head, the hurt in his eyes so prominent for that brief moment. "I'm not even pissed at the fact that you didn't tell me. I'm just pissed that you seem to be happier with him than you are with me. _I_ should make you happy Tris, but I don't, do I? At least, not like he does" He rubbed his face with his hands, his breath unsteady. I just wanted to reach out and comfort him, but I knew he wouldn't want me to touch him, not now.

"Uriah, it's not like that. I would have told you, I promise, I just didn't because I...well, I didn't want you to think that I was going against you" I took a step closer to him. "And for the record, Uriah, _you_ make me happy. More than anyone here. I haven't been this happy before. Sure, I like Four but he's just a friend, Uriah. Trust me, please" He looked at me, and I took another step closer to him, but he stepped back.

"Just...give me some time to think, please, I just need to think this over" He reached out to me as if he wanted to cup my face, but he stopped himself. He clenched his fist and spun on his heel, half running out of the room.

And so I was alone. I took a few calming breaths before I also walked out of the training room, back to my dorm where I could enjoy a nice hot shower to think things over.

I knew what I did was silly, how I didn't say anything, but it's not like I did anything with it. It was just a silly mistake, and now my Uriah is not only angry with me, but hurt. And I never ever wanted to hurt Uriah. But, unfortunately, this was just the beginning of it.


	11. Confessions

I walked back to my room in a clumsy daze, trying to avoid anyone who attempted to talk to me. I stumbled into my room and slammed the door behind me, leaning my back against the door. I closed my eyes and let out a shaky breath.

I didn't want Uriah to be angry with me. I know I lied, I know I did wrong and I just wanted to explain things properly with him. I just wanted to hold him and apologise and just move on. I don't want him to feel that I have betrayed him, because I haven't. I've just made a friend, nothing more.

I opened my eyes to see Christina looking at me with wide eyes, her mouth slightly open, as if scared to talk. She was lying in her bed, her covers drawn up to her neck. I was about to ask her what the matter was when I saw movement beside her.

Will's head, with some rather ruffled hair, popped up out of the sheets. Christina's eyes widened even more and squeaked a little. My mouth fell open and I raised my eyebrows, speechless.

We all just stayed like that, in a rather stunned and awkward silence, not wanting to break the silence first. That was, until, Will started laughing, quite shakily and sat up, the covers falling off around his torso. He was topless.

"Well...this is a bit awkward, isn't it?" He said, stating the obvious. Christina whipped her head around to face him; I couldn't see the face she pulled. She turned back to me and sat up also, only holding her sheet around her neck, suggesting, to me, that she too was topless.

"Tris, I...well, I wasn't expecting you to be back so early. I mean, I thought you and Uriah were going to stay out for a little bit otherwise we wouldn't...well, yeah" She blushed, looking away from me. I managed to close my mouth, still keeping eye contact with them. I crossed my arms and raised one eyebrow, biting my lip trying not to smile.

"Look Tris", Uriah said, obviously sensing my amusement and Christina's embarrassment, "don't judge us okay? I mean, we really like each other, and, well, we just wanted to take that next step and explore-"

"Okay okay" I laughed, not able to contain it any longer. I put my hands up to stop him speaking, and at that, he had a slight blush in his cheeks, realising what he was about to say. "Look, guys, you go do whatever you want to do. I'm just sorry I interrupted" I turned around as if to leave, but Christina made a noise in protest.

I faced them again, and in that time I wasn't looking, Will had managed to put on a black t-shirt, and was standing up. Luckily, he was wearing some boxer shorts, so nothing indecent was on show.

He was holding his shoes and jeans in his arms and looked around at both of us. "Um, I think I will leave, you know, go have a shower before dinner...see you later" He looked over to Christina and smiled, then awkwardly shuffled around me before hurrying through the door.

When it closed shut behind him, I sauntered over to my bed, not saying anything. I flopped down onto it, suddenly exhausted from those intense five minutes. I kicked my shoes off and rolled over onto my side, looking at Christina.

She turned around to face me, a scared look on her face as if she was a naughty puppy about to be told off. I smiled at her, as a way of telling her that it was okay.

She, too, flopped back down onto her bed, rolling onto her side to look at me as well. "Tris, really, I am so sorry about that. Man that was pretty embarrassing, huh?" She smiled, shaking her head, noticeably over her embarrassment.

"Hey, don't sweat it. I'm sorry I ruined the moment for you, I just sort of barged in..." I trailed off, remembering I was just stood there for a few seconds not realising anyone was there.

"Yeah, about that, you looked pretty down. Is everything alright?" She looked concerned, her voice taking on a more caring, warm tone. I always feel comforted whenever she speaks like that. It reminds me of the way my mother would speak to me when I was ill or something. I sighed and rolled onto my back, looking up at the drab ceiling.

"I don't think Uriah likes me anymore" I said, immediately realising how childish that sounded, but not being able to find any other words to describe it.

"Girl, I highly doubt that. That boy adores you, more than I've seen any boy adore anyone. Why wouldn't he like you?" I looked at her sideways, realising that what she said was true. This, of course, made me feel even worse than I already did.

"I did something bad. Like, hurt-his-feelings-and-make-him-angry sort of bad. And I didn't even realise it would affect him as much as it did. But now he doesn't want to speak to me and stormed out of the training centre and left me there. So I came back here thinking no one was going to be here, but there you and Will were, in bed and now I just don't know" I know I sounded stupid, but it made me feel better just to tell her something.

"Woah, wait, what did you do? Look, I'm sure whatever it was, it's not bad enough that it can't be fixed". She nodded encouragingly, smiling. _Oh Christina_, I thought, _you're too good for me_.

"I lied to him. Well, not specifically lied, I just didn't tell him the truth you know?", She looked at me, still confused so I sighed and carried on. "I made up with Four. Like, he genuinely seems sorry and he's a good guy really. And I know what he did was wrong, and gosh, does he know it too, but he's a good friend to me. I just didn't really get enough time to explain that to Uriah" I finished and let out a big breath, feeling lighter after telling her about it.

She looked at me in silence, an unreadable expression on her face. Her eyes narrowed slightly and she pursed her lips, thinking.

Hours seemed to go by before she spoke again, though it was probably only a couple of minutes. "Look, I know you think you haven't done wrong. And yeah, you're right, you haven't. I mean, sure, Four's a jerk for what he did, but I trust your judgement on him. But, God Tris, how did you think Uriah was going to react? Welcome Four with open arms? Four is a threat to him, and knowing you've been with him behind Uriah's back, well, you can only imagine what sort of conclusions are forming in his head. You've got to try and see this from his point of view, Tris. And try and make it right. Uriah's a good guy; he doesn't deserve to get hurt".

I was silent then, not being able to say anything. Suddenly I realised how bad it actually seemed to other people, them not knowing what we are actually feeling.

Christina got up then, the sheet still wrapped round her, and went into the bathroom, not saying anything to me. I didn't think she was angry at me, just allowing me to wrestle my inner demons in peace. She knew I wouldn't go against Uriah like that, and she definitely knows how serious I am about it. But that's exactly the point. She may know how I feel, but Uriah doesn't. We don't share our feelings as much as we should, and so of course he is going to be suspicious and hurt. How is he to know that he's the only person in the world I trust and care for more than anything? He isn't, because I haven't told him yet.

And so that is what I should do. Find him and tell him. Tell him my feelings and have a serious talk with him about it. I'm not prepared to lose him, and so the only way to keep him is to let him know.

I got up and put my shoes back on, and ran out of the door. I was just about to turn the corner when I ran straight into somebody.

The impact startled me and so I fell to the ground, dazed. I looked up, and the figure was looking down at me. They held out their hand, offering to help me up. I took it and steadied myself and looked at the person.

And of course, the person I ran into would be the one person I least wanted to see: Tobias.


	12. A little clearer

"Hey Tris, you seem...like I'm the last person you want to see" His smile faded a little, sensing my initial coldness towards him. He took a step back, his arms falling to his sides, and looked at me, either letting my leave or explain to him what was wrong.

With that, my feelings of coldness eased, and I let my face relax into a warmer and more comforting form. I rubbed my hands over my eyes and let my tense shoulder relax. I didn't want to feel comfortable around him, but I couldn't help it. That's just how he made me feel.

"I'm sorry, Tobias, I've just got a lot on my mind right now" I looked at him, and his eyes seemed to brighten up slightly, losing the hurt that was blinding him slightly. But he still seemed concerned, seemingly looking through my facade. "Anything I can help you with? I mean, now me and Uriah are cool, well, it's not like we have to hide being friends, so you don't have to feel scared about asking for help or talking to me" He told me, taking a step closer.

I turned away and put my back to the wall, letting it take the weight of myself and all the burdens that I had to carry for the moment. I put my face in my hands and grumbled into them. When I stood up straight again, Tobias was still looking at me, his concern ever more present. He took to leaning his back against the wall opposite me, but still close to me as the corridor was quite narrow.

"Tobias, I don't know what to do. As soon as you left the training room, Uriah told me basically he couldn't trust me and now he doesn't want to speak to me. Like, I thought it was going to be okay, you know? You guys seemed to make up, so I thought he wouldn't have minded. Ugh, I just don't know what to do. I was on my way to go talk to him now, try and explain things to him properly" Gosh, I sounded to whiney, but it still felt good to get it off of my chest, and it felt even better that I was able to say it to Tobias.

Tobias scratched the back of his head, thinking. His forehead was slightly scrunched up, his eyebrows lowered. An indicator that he really was trying to think of the right thing to say. He sighed and looked back up to me, a small smile on his face.

"Oh, Tris. Look, he's going to feel threatened. That much is obvious, I mean, why wouldn't he? You didn't tell him about us being friends, and so he's going to jump to conclusions that me and you are secretly meeting up and making out in the training room or something. And sure, me and you know that's not true, and so does he deep down, but that's how you would think, isn't it? I mean, how would you feel you found out he was being all buddy with a really hot girl? Exactly. Just give him some time to think, don't go rushing to him, because it will make you seem guilty, and that's just going to set off alarm bells. Just...leave him be for a little while, okay?" And that was the end of the longest monologue I have ever heard Tobias speak.

I wanted to contradict him, find just a little flaw in what he just said, but I couldn't. Of course Uriah would think like that, it's what we would all think. And running to him now really wouldn't help. He wants space, so I will give it to him. I at least owe him that.

"So what do I do now?" I asked him, my mind suddenly empty, the weight of it all suddenly lifted slightly. He clasped his hands together in front of him, and moved over to lean against the wall beside me. He bumped shoulders with me and I bumped him back.

"How about, we go for a walk?" And with that, he stood up straight and offered me his arm, a silly grin on his face. I tried to keep my composure, but I couldn't. I giggled and took his arm, letting him take me to wherever it is he wanted to walk.

We walked almost silently, with just the occasional comment. It wasn't a bad silence, just a welcomed one. The sort of silence that two good friends could sit in and feel comfortable. No one else was out, probably in their rooms getting cleaned in preparation for dinner, or relaxing after a hard day. I wondered what Uriah was doing, what he was thinking. I could imagine him on his own in his room, lying on his back, his arms crossed over his eyes. He did that when we was thinking. He said it was to block out all the light, to only see what he was thinking and nothing else. He sometimes even fell asleep like that.

I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't even realise where we were walking, until Tobias nudged me to climb up the ladder to get onto the roof. I raised my eyebrows at him, but didn't ask questions. I took the rings and climbed up and up until I felt the cold air on my face.

It had seemed like years ago since I had been outside, but it probably hadn't been that long. Probably since the picnic we had a while ago. Once I was completely outside, I walked around the roof, looking up at the sky. The sun was in the midst of setting, so the sky was a vast range of orange, pink and blue.

"Pretty, isn't it?" Said Tobias from beside me. I looked over to him, but he wasn't looking at the sky; he was looking at me. I smiled and he smiled back. But then I remembered Uriah, and took a step back, but not enough to hurt his feelings. He, thought, was distracted by a sound in the distance. It took me a while to understand what it was, but then I saw it in the distance: the train.

"I thought you might want to take a break from the centre, clear your mind a bit" He took a step back to, facing the tracks. He looked at me, and I nodded. He smiled and prepared himself for the run up. I followed suit. We jumped off the roof onto the side of the tracks, and started jogging beside them, in the direction the train was going in.

I always enjoyed this part, the thrill of the upcoming jump, the thought of whether I would make it or not. My mind flitted back to when Uriah, Will and Christina, and myself all ran along here, all preparing to jump on. I remembered how Uriah's arms formed a protective barrier around me once we were on the train. It was a good feeling.

As the train passed us, Tobias jumped on, well, more like stepped on from the way it looked. I took in a deep breath and jumped onto the train. I stumbled slightly, but managed to keep on my feet. I looked around, grinning from my achievement. I heard Tobias laugh, and I whirled round to face him. He was leaning against the wall of the cart, shaking his head, clapping. He laughed and came over to me, sitting down. He hung his legs out of the cart, and I joined him, a sudden surge of courage running through me.

And we both sat there, the wind beating against our faces, watching the world pass by around us. Everything seemed to be going around so quickly, but for me, it seemed to have stopped. I felt happy, truly happy, but I also felt free. And I liked that feeling.


End file.
